Encuentro
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Bakugo cubrió su boca para reír. Kirishima sintió que una flecha se clavó en su corazón. Ese gesto… esa timidez repentina que le surgía sólo cuando se trataba de una reacción espontánea tan inocente como lo era una risa, a Kirishima le revolvían el estómago.


―¿Sabes qué necesitas? ―Kirishima lo alcanzó cuando iba camino a casa al salir de la escuela. ―Vacaciones. Olvidar los villanos, los exámenes, a Midoriya, todo eso.

Le sonrió. En realidad quería animarlo. Tanto tiempo juntos que ya sabía identificar sus malas pulgas de su estado de ánimo.

―¿Ah si? Y tomando vino. En caja. En la orilla de la playa.

―…exacto.

Bakugo resopló.

―Bien.

―¿Qué?

―Mi familia tiene una cabaña en la playa. En la orilla. Tú llevas el vino.

No podía creerlo. ¿Estaba siendo invitado a la playa por Bakugo?

―¿En serio? ―la severa mirada de Bakugo le indicó que iba muy en serio.

―Por el fin de semana. Si se las pido me van a decir que si. ¿Quieres o no?

―¿Sólo nosotros?

―Sí.

―Acepto.

Bakugo asintió y se adelantó. Kirishima celebró discretamente agitando su puño. Un fin de semana en la playa con su mejor amigo sonaba bastante bien.

.

Viernes por la noche. Kirishima se sonrojó cuando la cabeza de Bakugo cayó sobre su hombro en el bus mientras dormía. Y trató de acomodarse un poco.

Una chica pasó caminando por el pasillo y vio a Bakugo, luego a él, y le sonrió. Kirishima le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sacó su celular. Eran las ocho de la tarde, y llegarían con mucha suerte a las once.

Bostezó, guardó su celular y se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento un segundo.

―Oye. Despierta, idiota.

Abrió sus ojos y enfocó a Bakugo, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba despeinado y eso lo hacía no tomarlo en serio.

Espera. ¿Se durmió cuanto?

―¿Dónde estamos?

―Es aquí. Quiero bajar primero para sacar los bolsos e irnos.

Durmió más de tres horas. ¿Cómo? No creyó que dormiría. Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Bakugo al despertar en su hombro.

El bus se detuvo, Bakugo se puso de pie enseguida y llegó a la puerta por el pasillo. Kirishima lo siguió.

En efecto fueron los primeros en sacar los bolsos.

Cruzaron una plaza, que estaba completamente desierta, y se metieron en una calle oscura que, al ir en descenso, parecía no estar terminada. Era escalofriante.

Aún así, no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Bakugo era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza y con la que menos podía conversar. Si bien los silencios no eran incómodos, sentía que debía llenarlos de alguna manera.

Luego de bajar aquel camino zigzagueante cerro abajo al que Kirishima decidió recorrer otra vez de día, pudieron observar el horizonte. Y Kirishima inhaló hondo al observar el mar y sentirse tan cerca de la orilla. Era una sensación difícil de explicar.

―¿Vas bien?

La pregunta de Bakugo lo sorprendió.

―¿Cómo?

―Con el bolso.

―Oh. Sí.

Bakugo volvió a mirar al frente.

Era extraño. La forma en que lo miró… era como si su estado de ánimo hubiera mejorado instantáneamente también.

Cuando el cemento acabó, el camino era de piedras. Luego tierra. Y finalmente, arena.

La cabaña a la que llegaron estaba a metros de la orilla, y a una distancia considerable de las demás. Era perfecto.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―le preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

Kirishima negó con la cabeza, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando entró en la cabaña y tiró el bolso sobre una mesa.

Hizo lo mismo, y lo ayudó a abrir las ventanas cuando lo vio hacerlo.

―Voy a sacar los colchones un rato. De todos modos ya dormiste en el bus.

Kirishima hizo un puchero. También él había dormido.

Bakugo enseguida comenzó a barrer la tierra en el piso, y Kirishima decidió ayudar con la limpieza de las superficies de los muebles.

En determinado momento, la brisa que entró por la ventana le cautivó, y apoyó sus codos un momento para mirar la orilla.

Se distinguía el mar brillante reflejar las estrellas pese a la oscuridad, y el sonido de las olas al chocar… podía estar ahí toda la vida.

―Me voy a duchar. Haz lo que quieras, si vas a dormir deja mi colchón afuera.

―De acuerdo.

Esperó a que Bakugo entrara en el baño y se metió en la cocina para preparar algo.

La cabaña tenía tres habitaciones, un baño, y la sala, la cocina y el comedor estaban en un espacio grande sin divisiones. Era completamente de madera, además. Y no había televisor.

Kirishima preparó arroz con una salsa bastante cuestionable, que pese a todo atrajo a Bakugo cuando salió del baño.

Se paseó por la cabaña con el cabello húmedo y sólo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, y fue cuando Kirishima notó por primera vez lo mucho que le estaba costando quitarle la mirada de encima, y lo constante que alejaba su mirada cuando se encontraban.

Luego de que miró lo que era, volvió a su cuarto. No le dijo si quería o no, ni le dio ninguna opinión.

La siguiente vez que salió del cuarto, llevaba unos jeans negros y una sudadera gris oscura.

―¿Te sirvo?

Bakugo asintió, y se sentó en la mesa a mirar su celular.

No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo aquello iba a funcionar, pero de alguna forma y a su parecer, lo hacía.

Sirvió dos platos, le dejó uno en frente sobre la mesa y se sentó a comer con él.

La salsa tenía un gusto a quemado bastante notorio, y el arroz estaba algo pegado. Pese a todo esto, Bakugo agradeció cuando se levantó a dejar el plato en el fregadero, y se volvió a sentar a esperar que terminara de comer.

Acabó, levantó la vista y se encontró con que Bakugo ya lo estaba mirando.

―¿Qué quieres hacer? ―Preguntó.

―Como… ¿ahora?

―Sí. Dormir, salir a caminar… aunque no hay muchas cosas abiertas durante la semana. Olvida lo de salir a caminar.

Se rio de su intento por formar un panorama.

―¿Y si vamos a la playa?

―¿A la orilla?

―Si. Un rato. Antes de dormir.

Bakugo lo pensó, pero acabó poniéndose de pie y buscando las llaves.

Kirishima sonrió. ¿Estaba siendo amable, no? No era usual que fuera de ese modo. Ni siquiera con él.

―¿Dejamos las cosas adentro?

Bakugo asintió.

―Sí. En esta época hay poca gente, y es demasiado oscuro aquí.

Dicho esto, le ayudó a entrar los colchones a la cabaña, y a cerrar por dentro las ventanas.

Salieron y cerraron por fuera con llave. Llegaron lo más cerca que pudieron de la orilla, antes de que la arena estuviera húmeda, y se sentaron de frente al mar.

Kirishima trató de concentrarse por un momento en las olas, sin lograrlo demasiado.

Volteó a ver a Bakugo de reojo, y luego bajó la mirada.

Se preguntó en que momento había confundido tanto las cosas.

Al mirarlo, ya no lo veía como amigo. Ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarlo. Su apariencia le resultaba tan atrayente, y su forma de ser… Kirishima se maldecía por convertir algo que pudo ser divertido en una experiencia incómoda.

Una explosión dirigida hacia el agua le sacó de sus pensamientos de forma violenta, y la manera en que se iluminó su campo visual hizo que se sobresaltara.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―le gritó.

Bakugo cubrió su boca para reír. Kirishima sintió que una flecha se clavó en su corazón.

Ese gesto… esa timidez repentina que le surgía sólo cuando se trataba de una reacción espontánea tan inocente como lo era una risa, a Kirishima le revolvían el estómago.

Era atractivo, su apariencia llamaba la atención de cualquiera que se cruzase con él y su personalidad te incitaba a seguirlo, fuera amable o no.

Tal vez fue la risa, tal vez el cambio en su personalidad, tal vez la distorsión en sus propios pensamientos, pero se tomó la libertad de lanzarse sobre él en la arena.

―¡No puedes hacer explotar el mar!

Bakugo, en lugar de hacerlo explotar a él, le siguió el juego enseguida, forcejeando para quitárselo de encima y poniendo la palma de sus manos sobre su abdomen para hacerlo explotar. Con suavidad.

―¡Quítate, pelo de mierda!

―No quiero.

―¡Te voy a hacer explotar!

―Adelante.

Esta vez las manos se posaron en su rostro, y las explosiones le hicieron reír.

Al usar su quirk, las explosiones de Bakugo no le hacían efecto. Al menos, no mientras fuera un juego.

Había logrado posicionarse sobre su cadera, al fin, y su mala suerte volvió a hacerse presente.

―¡Kirishima, sal de-

Ni siquiera alcanzó a voltear. Una ola los envolvió a ambos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse de Bakugo hasta que se recogió y los dejó respirar.

Ambos se levantaron enseguida, tosiendo y alejándose el uno del otro.

Y justo que había tan buen ambiente. Oh, maldita sea. Maldita playa.

―Tragué agua. ―soltó Bakugo, y enseguida borró la sonrisa de Kirishima: ―¡Y perdí las putas llaves!

Se tocó de forma desesperada los pantalones y la sudadera, y Kirishima se puso a mirar el suelo a ver si, por algún milagro, habían quedado ahí.

Y no. No estaban.

―Maldita sea. ―Bakugo gritó y volvió a lanzar una explosión al agua.

Kirishima pensó en una solución antes de que Bakugo se volviera loco.

―Yo abriré.

―¿Qué eres?

―Material de novio. Mira y aprende.

Bakugo pateó arena en su dirección antes de que se riera y corriera a la cabaña.

Se concentró, miró la cerradura de la puerta y sólo endureciendo su dedo logró sacarla completa, picando la madera a su alrededor.

―¿Podemos… buscar otra mañana?

Bakugo le pidió la cerradura que había sacado cuando entraron y la examinó. Luego el hoyo en la puerta.

―No. Pondremos este. Hay otro par de llaves aquí en la cocina. Voy a ducharme otra vez y luego me iré a dormir. Tuve suficiente de ti por el fin de semana.

―Concuerdo.

Así de amigable fue su primera noche juntos. Kirishima se duchó después de él y cada uno se encerró en su cuarto, sin volver a hablar, ni siquiera de la puerta junta que había quedado con un hoyo en lugar de cerradura.

.

Despertó al día siguiente con sus pies endurecidos. Le pasaba mientras dormía siempre que se enfriaba. Era bueno, en parte. Si alguna vez tenía pareja y dormía con ella, sería inconveniente tener pesadillas y amanecer como Wolverine…

―Oye.

Miró hacia el marco de la puerta. Bakugo lo miraba extraño, y Kirishima se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando su calcetín tirado en el suelo.

―¿Qué?

―¿Me acompañas a comprar?

Se levantó más que rápido.

Se había duchado tan tarde la noche anterior que sólo se puso pantalones, se cepilló los dientes, arreglaron la puerta y salieron a comprar.

Una vez más, algo en Bakugo era diferente. Era el mismo, obviamente, pero estaba calmado. Creía entenderlo, pues el ambiente, la postal maravillosa que tenían desde la casa y esa mañana fría, con el cielo nublado, también le provocaba calma.

―¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

Sonrió y le quitó los ojos de encima. "Nada", pudo decir. Pero no era cierto.

―¿Tus padres no dijeron nada cuando les dijiste que venías?

Bakugo miró hacia arriba un momento, como recordando las palabras exactas.

―No. Me preguntaron con quién venía. Cuando no es verano, aquí es algo solitario, entonces no puedo venir sólo.

―¿Y les dijiste que venía sólo yo?

Bakugo asintió.

―Supongo que les preocuparía si quisiera venir con una chica.

Oh. Auch.

―¿Katsuki?

Era la voz de una mujer. Una mujer mayor. Ambos voltearon cuando la escucharon, y la señora enseguida dejó su canasta en el suelo y se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo. Kirishima observó sonriendo como Bakugo tuvo que agacharse para que ella lo pudiera abrazar. Luego se acercó a saludarlo a él con un beso en la mejilla.

―¿Tus padres están en casa?

―No. Vine sólo con él.

―Oh. ¿Es tu amigo?

―Si, un compañero.

Auch.

―Qué grande estás. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte cuando vuelvan. Diles que vengan a verme.

―Claro. ―La sonrisa en el rostro de Bakugo en ese momento era linda. Era… sincera. ―¿Sube?

―Sí, si. Tengo que comprar unas cosas en el mercado.

Bakugo se devolvió unos pasos a tomar la canasta, y la señora le agradeció mucho la ayuda antes de caminar despacio junto a ellos.

Kirishima se mantuvo al margen de la conversación hasta que la señora se dirigió a él.

―¿Y desde cuando se conocen?

Lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Intercambió miradas con Bakugo, quien no parecía interesado en su respuesta.

―Pues… este año. Somos de la misma clase.

―Qué gusto. Te ves como un buen muchacho.

―Gracias. ―le respondió. No sabía si aquella era la respuesta apropiada, y la sonrisa que Bakugo le dedicó le hizo dudar aún más.

Siguieron hasta el mercado, y entonces la señora se despidió de ellos y entró con su canasto.

Ellos dos siguieron cerro arriba.

―¿Quién era?

―Una vecina. ―Bakugo parecía aliviado. ―Me conoce desde que nací, y desde que puedo recordarla ya era vieja.

Tuvo que palmear su rostro ante la falta de tacto que tenía para decir las cosas.

―No conocí a mis abuelos, así que en parte me da gusto verla cada vez que venimos.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en él. No tenía el ceño fruncido, y había dicho lo más lindo que Kirishima le había escuchado decir. ¿Qué era ese ambiente exactamente?

.

―¿Quieres ayuda con eso? ―Le preguntó. Bakugo llevaba más bolsas que él, y pensó en ayudarle con algunas.

―No.

―¿Seguro? Puedo con más.

―Claro que no.

¿Era un reto? Kirishima vio hacia atrás por si venía alguien más por la calle, y al confirmar que no, juzgó conveniente arriesgar su vida.

Se adelantó para ponerse frente a Bakugo y le hizo un placaje a la altura de la cintura, levantándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo como un saco, como si no pesara nada. Y realmente lucía más pesado de lo que realmente era al cargarlo.

―¿Qué estas- ¡Ya bájame, idiota!

―¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que pueda con tus bolsas?

―¡Kirishima!

Sintió unos cuantos combos explosivos contra su espalda, y se rio a carcajadas. Agradecía la falta de personas en la calle.

―Si me dices "Por favor".

―Voy a matarte.

―No voy a bajarte si no-

―Uno…

―…dices-

―Dos…

―…"por favor".

No hubo número uno. Bakugo tiró todo su peso hacia adelante, logrando que Kirishima cayera de espaldas, y un rodillazo de aquellos golpeara contra su pecho, haciéndolo retorcerse en el piso cuando Bakugo salió de encima.

Lo vio de reojo recoger todas las bolsas del suelo e irse caminando rápido por la calle. Quiso reírse de la situación, pero su pecho dolió al hacerlo.

Le tomó un momento poder levantarse del suelo.

Y cuando lo logró, y volvió sólo a la cabaña, se encontró con la puerta cerrada por dentro. La misma cerradura que él quitó por la noche y pusieron esa misma mañana. Oh, la ironía…

No estaba dispuesto a sacarla otra vez.

―Bakugo. ―arrastró la palabra, pegado a la puerta. Definitivamente no iba a escucharlo. ―¡Bakugo!

No respondía. Y definitivamente estaba dentro.

¿En serio se había amurrado porque lo tomó en brazos? Sonrió al recordarlo, y enseguida volvió a preocuparse del problema frente a él.

―¡Por favor!

¿Le había dado vergüenza? Aquella idea le hacía feliz.

―¡Bakugo! ¡Perdóname, te amo! ―no pudo evitar reírse fuerte justo al acabar de decirlo, y supo que eso sólo lo haría enojar más.

―¡Si no abres voy a cantar!

Seguía sin responderle. En definitiva era un orgulloso.

―¡Vamos! ¡Prepararé la cena si abres!

―¡¿Por qué querría esa mierda?! ―respondió gritando del otro lado de la puerta.

Kirishima se rio. ¿Había estado todo el tiempo junto a la puerta?

―¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver a entrar?

Otra vez no respondió.

―¡Bakugo!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una mano lo sujetó de la sudadera y lo dejó de pie dentro de la cabaña.

―Está bien, maldita sea. Sólo cierra la boca.

Selló sus labios con un cierre imaginario, y lanzó la llave lejos. Y le sonrió ampliamente cuando Bakugo le dedicó una mirada severa antes de volver a la cocina.

Kirishima se sentó en un sillón al otro lado de la sala. La cocina estaba justo en frente, en el otro extremo, así que Kirishima se quedó en silencio observando a Bakugo de un lado a otro, lavando verduras, encendiendo la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador, picando verduras, cortando carne, volver a lavar más cosas. Era algo que no se aburriría de ver jamás.

Junto al sillón en el que estaba, entre el muro y el respaldo, había una radio, con la cual se puso a juguetear bajo las miradas fugaces de Bakugo.

Enchufó, prendió y sintonizó una canción que reconoció enseguida como de Bruce Springsteen.

―¿No tengo permiso para cantar tampoco?

Bakugo lo miró de mala manera, pero no le dijo nada.

Kirishima se puso de pie, y avanzó sonriendo hacia Bakugo, lentamente, mientras este le daba la espalda y trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Ocultaba su sonrisa siempre. Con ropa, con su mano cuando reía a carcajadas, moviendo su rostro hacia otro lado: era ese gesto sutil que mostraba una timidez poco acorde a su carácter, y le cautivaba. Viniendo de Bakugo, cada gesto, tan espontáneo y puro, y a la vez hostil y violento, le invitaba a seguir acercándose. No; le retaba a hacerlo.

Y Kirishima aceptó el reto.

―Well 'round here baby.

Bakugo sacudió sus hombros; Kirishima resopló al verlo rendirse de esa manera tan fácil.

―I learned you get what you can get.

Ya había atravesado el comedor, que era en realidad una mesa que separaba ambos espacios, y llegó a la cocina. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo al cantar.

―So if you're rough enough for love.

Bakugo se puso incómodo cuando se puso detrás suyo. Lo notó, pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás. Puso ambos brazos a sus costados, para encerrarlo contra la mesa de la cocina.

―Honey I'm tougher than the rest.

La canción siguió sonando, pero Kirishima dejó de cantar. Los hombros de Bakugo estaban tensos, y cuando volteó, Kirishima sonrió, y la cercanía que tenía a su rostro le hizo sentir un revoltijo en el estómago.

Bakugo intercambiaba su mirada entre sus dos ojos, y no decía nada. Kirishima tampoco se movía de donde estaba.

―¿Lo dices por…? ―estaba realmente complicado por la situación. ―¿Es una confesión?

Mierda.

―Tal vez.

Claro que lo era. Le hubiera gustado ser lo suficientemente hombre para decir que si, pero luego de ver su expresión, esperaba que ese "tal vez" lo tomara como un no.

Aunque, si le preguntaba una vez más…

Pero Bakugo lo empujó, y Kirishima cubrió su rostro con una mano.

―No juegues. No estoy para tus mierdas.

Era sábado. Medio día. Y Kirishima tenía dos opciones: dejar la ambigüedad y enfrentar a su mejor amigo para decirle que en realidad le gustaba, o… seguir en un ambiente sumamente incómodo hasta el lunes.

"No estoy para tus mierdas" dijo.

Mientras picaba zanahorias, Kirishima se volvió a parar junto a él, esta vez con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y cuando Bakugo lo miró, se acercó hasta que sus hombros se tocaron, y le sonrió.

Entonces ocurrió aquello que le dio la certeza de que las cosas no iban a parar ahí.

Bakugo lo miró fijo, y luego miró sus labios. Luego cerró los ojos, suspiró y se estiró con su mentón hacia arriba.

―No me lo estás dejando fácil. ―confesó.

Kirishima se paró derecho, creyendo haber oído mal.

―¿O sea que-

―Vete.

―De acuerdo.

No iba a discutir. Daba igual; no quedaba nada para decir. Bakugo pensó por un momento que iba a besarlo, y ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba.

Kirishima sentía que podía explotar.

.

Luego de comer se había ido a sentar afuera de la cabaña en la arena. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema, y Kirishima simplemente se sintió sin la necesidad de insistir; ni siquiera había usado su teléfono para nada. Sólo quiso sentarse en la arena durante un rato. Tal vez por el día.

Bakugo estaba dormido. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Lo extrañó un momento y cuando lo buscó vio que había caído sobre su cama hasta con zapatos.

Por eso ahora el estaba jugando con arena, aburrido.

Su mente era un completo lío en ese momento.

Bakugo era… ¿Qué era, en realidad?

Era su amigo; eso con certeza.

¡Pero era tan difícil estar seguros cuando se trataba de él! Cuando lo conoció, estaba seguro de caerle mal. Y se alegró cuando supo que en realidad no lo odiaba. Luego, con algo de ayuda, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo consideraba como a un amigo. Y ahora… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

Kirishima se preguntaba cual sería su opinión de él durante ese paseo. Porque Kirishima se dio cuenta, ahora, a solas con él, viéndolo durante todo el día, que no necesitaba de nada más para ser feliz. Y se dio cuenta de que era un engaño llamar a eso amistad. Y no le hacía bien el pensar que Bakugo tal vez no lo veía igual.

Qué pensar. Bakugo era mejor que él en todo sentido: claro que no lo vería nunca de la manera en que él lo veía.

Decidió que necesitaba no pensar en ello.

Se levantó para quitarse la camiseta, dejó sus sandalias tiradas en donde mismo estaba sentado para ir al mar.

Amaba la sensación de la arena entre sus dedos, sus pies hundiéndose en ella, el viento enredando su cabello, el agua extremadamente fría al primer contacto y la corriente que lograba enterrar sus pies en la arena húmeda cuando la ola se recogía.

Inhaló hondo. Siguió caminando mar adentro hasta que el agua estuvo sobre su cintura, entonces se metió debajo de la siguiente ola.

Pensó apenas salió que eso era suficiente, pero entonces vino otra, y otra, y otra. Y el agua dejó de sentirse fría.

Se quedó ahí hasta hartarse. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que había estado tan a gusto en una playa, y la primera que estaba completamente sólo.

La última vez que se sumergió, trató de echar su cabello hacia atrás, y luego luchó contra la corriente para caminar de vuelta a la orilla.

No alcanzó a llegar a sus cosas. Estaba cansado, así que apenas llegó a la arena seca se acostó de espalda. Rodillas flexionadas, brazos extendidos, ojos cerrados y su respiración fuerte.

El sol contra sus párpados era fuerte, y al quedarse con el agua salada bajo el sol supo que iba a broncearse. Pero era sólo un día; no le dio importancia. Esperaba no quemarse demasiado.

Algo de arena llegó a su rostro, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Bakugo sentándose a su lado.

―Lo siento. ―dijo, de forma algo forzada, seguramente por la arena que levantó.

Se recostó a su lado, y se quedó mirando el cielo. Kirishima sonrió, porque aún tenía las costuras de las mantas marcadas en el rostro.

―Bakugo, amo mucho esto. ―confesó, y siguió viendo al cielo. No quería hacer contacto visual.

Bakugo, por su parte, se incorporó para verlo de frente. Kirishima lo vio a los ojos, sin levantarse, y volvió a sonreír.

―Hablas de… nosotros. ¿No?

¿Era tan obvio? ¿Bakugo había sido siempre tan directo? Sólo sabía que ninguno volvería más relajado de ese viaje.

No le respondió, sino que se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Bakugo no se movió. Y justo como antes, volvió a mirar de manera fugaz sus labios. Kirishima se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito.

Lo fuera o no, era la señal que Kirishima no sabía que estaba esperando hasta que la vio.

Se acercó a él. Bakugo se lo permitió, y cuando lo besó, fue él quien se acercó más, encontrando su mano entre la arena y poniendo sobre ella la suya, sin separar sus labios.

Kirishima disfrutó de su temperatura. Sus labios eran suaves, además, y sus movimientos algo bruscos.

Fue Bakugo quien se separó. Y Kirishima pudo ver su mirada, sus ojos que parecían estar al borde del llanto, antes de que se levantara rápido.

―Espera, acaso hice algo-

Lo ignoró. Caminó a la cabaña, y Kirishima volvió a caer de espaldas sobre la arena.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Fue su culpa? Maldición.

Relamió sus labios, y el sabor salado del agua aún estaba. Le hizo algo de gracia la idea de que Bakugo seguramente también la había probado.

Los meses que llevaba junto a él respaldaron su sentimiento de que ir a verlo era una mala idea.

Fue él quien temprano lo hizo alejarse, y ahora fue él quien se acercó. Y Kirishima estuvo casi seguro de que volvería a hacerlo; sólo debía darle espacio.

¡Qué complicado era todo eso!

.

Se durmió en la arena.

¡Se durmió en la jodida arena!

Apenas Bakugo se fue, se acomodó, se durmió, y el ingrato no fue por él. Y cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que el sol ya ni siquiera estaba en su punto más alto, y cuando miró su pecho y lo vio rojo, entró en pánico.

Se levantó rápido, y volvió a la cabaña, sin sacar su mano de su pecho, que ardía.

Se metió en la ducha. Agua helada y cabezazos contra las baldosas de la pared, porque sintió que se los merecía.

Incluso con el agua fría el cuerpo le ardía. Maldición.

Salió, se secó y se envolvió la cintura con la toalla para volver al cuarto, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo para recordarse lo idiota que era.

Apenas salió, Bakugo levantó la vista desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, y comenzó a reírse con un tono burlesco que Kirishima pudo o no amar. No supo definirlo bajo la humillación del momento.

―¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ―le recriminó, pero los ojos risueños de Bakugo mientras cubría su boca y trataba de negar con la cabeza de forma poco convincente, le hicieron bajar la guardia y reír también. ―Eres una mala persona. Pudiste despertarme.

Le dio un alivio enorme verlo comportarse de forma normal con él, luego de… ni siquiera quería sacar el tema. Sintió que las cosas estaban claras para él, y si a Bakugo le complicaba seguir con ello, él no sería capaz de quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

Sólo se resignó a escuchar su risa, y se encogió de hombros, antes de meterse a su cuarto para vestirse, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Escuchó su risa poco a poco disminuir hasta que logró calmarse, y suspiró. No quería dejar de escucharlo.

―¡Me duele hasta ponerme la camiseta! ―gritó. En realidad le ardían los hombros, y el roce de la tela contra su piel le dolía bastante.

Aún así, eso hizo que la risa volviera, y Kirishima sintió que podía escuchar eso todo el día.

.

Comieron juntos. Esta vez fue Kirishima quien preparó, y las tostadas algo quemadas crujían con el masticar de ambos, provocando esta vez miradas cómplices en lugar de regaños por ser un desastre en la cocina.

Luego de comer, a Bakugo lo llamaron por teléfono, y enseguida salió de la cabaña.

Trató de esperarlo, pero pasaron varios minutos y seguía hablando por celular y caminando por la playa. A ratos subía la voz, y a Kirishima le pareció que hablaba con su madre. Se preguntó si tendría algo de culpa en aquella discusión.

Sintió que no era correcto estar escuchando, incluso cuando no lo hacía a propósito, así que volvió a su cuarto, y se recostó de espaldas en la cama, sin encender la luz, dejando la puerta abierta para que la luz de la sala entrara.

No sabía que hacer. Estaba fresco, pudo distinguir a varios zancudos al mirarlos volar a contra luz. Su rostro, pectorales, abdomen, piernas, ardían tanto que no le hubiera molestado para nada ducharse con agua fría y ponerse a dormir.

Pero era sábado. Les quedaba ese día, y mañana. Mañana sería su última noche, y luego se irían por la mañana. No le parecía bien perder más tiempo. Sentía que, el estar a solas en la playa, podía resultar en algo… diferente.

Al menos eso pensaba por cómo se iban dando las cosas. Pero Bakugo no regresaba, y Kirishima estaba bostezando, cada vez más cerca de caer dormido.

―No. Hoy no. ―la voz de Bakugo. Abrió los ojos y lo vio en el marco de la puerta. O, bueno, su silueta. ―Hoy te necesito. Levántate. Vamos a la playa. Trae la cerveza.

¿Por qué?

No. Esa no era la pregunta correcta.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Tal vez era esa.

Sonrió. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso una chaqueta, sacó el six pack del refrigerador y salió.

El viento era fuerte, y le enfrió el rostro enseguida, lo cual fue un alivio. Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a Bakugo en la arena. Quien estaba ahora más lejos de la orilla, un poco, para prevenir incidentes como el del día anterior.

Levantó un puñado con su mano.

―¿Está húmeda?

Bakugo hizo lo mismo.

―No. Sólo fría.

Bien. Daba igual. Humedecer su pantalón no era la sensación más agradable del mundo, pero no insistió.

―Falta una fogata.

―¿Con este viento?

―Bueno... no.

―Te hago explotar, si quieres.

Kirishima volteó a verlo, y sonrió ampliamente. La luz que la luna reflejaba sobre ellos les permitía distinguir el rostro del otro.

―Cuando quieras. ―le dijo, con toda la intención de que sonara a coqueteo.

Bakugo hizo una mueca, y le dio una palmada en el pecho, sabiendo que le dolería. Pero no estaba enojado.

―No hagas eso.

No entendía a lo que se refería.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Vuelves todo extraño. Estábamos bien antes.

Auch.

No era cierto, ¿verdad?

―Bakugo, temprano, cuando-

―¡Fue tu culpa!

―¡¿Mia?!

Había gritado, y Bakugo palmeó su rostro con fuerza. No supo si por el grito o por… bueno, todo.

―¡Haces que piense cosas! Y eres mi amigo. Esto no se supone que deba ser así.

Se tiró de espaldas y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba amigo siquiera. Incluso eso fue increíble para Kirishima. Pero sabía que no era lo que estaba tratando de decir. Sabía que sentía algo por él. Por algo estaban ahí, en primer lugar.

Se recostó a su lado, y se acomodó de costado.

―Bakugo.

―¿Mh?

―Mírame.

Bakugo quitó sus brazos y se acomodó para verlo de frente. Sus ojos no eran expresivos todo el tiempo, y casi siempre tenía que suponer lo que estaba pensando o esperar lo mejor. Pero ahora no necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando.

―¿Ahora qué? ―le preguntó.

―Besémonos una vez más.

―¡¿Ah!? ―hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se lo impidió. ―¡Eso es justo a lo que me refiero, bastardo!

―Sólo una vez.

Bakugo lo miró. ¡¿En realidad se lo estaba pensando?! No podía creerlo. No creyó que funcionara.

―¿Y qué?

―Y… si no sientes nada, no volveré a decir ese tipo de cosas. Nunca.

Iba muy en serio. Le gustaría que Bakugo fuera abierto con ese tipo de cosas, y las hablara. Al menos llegarían a un acuerdo. Pero de esta forma, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo. Si Bakugo le decía que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, no iba a insistir. Pero debía creérselo.

―No puedo. No puedo así. Temprano no lo vi venir.

Sonrió, y resistió con fuerzas el no reírse de forma burlesca. Ver a Bakugo sonrojado por pensar en un beso le daba cosquillas en el estómago, y a la vez, esa parte que seguía viéndolo como a un amigo, le indicaba que eso era material para molestarlo por el resto de la vida.

―Eso es… eres adorable cuando te pongo nervioso.

Ahí estaba: explosión en toda la cara. Se la había ganado esta vez. Se había esforzado por recibir esa explosión.

Sujetó su muñeca y, cuando intentó quitar su mano, Kirishima le dio un beso en la palma.

Otra explosión, y entonces lo soltó.

Bakugo volvió a incorporarse, sólo un poco, apoyado con sus codos hacia atrás y evitando mirarle a los ojos. Kirishima no podía estar disfrutando más ese momento. Su personalidad había cambiado por completo. O tal vez siempre era así de esquivo y se mantenía a la defensiva, pero precisamente ahora, que era a causa suya, era como si Bakugo fuera incluso tímido.

Se había cortado, y Kirishima definitivamente quería atribuirse culpa en ello.

―¿Cerveza? ―le ofreció una lata, y Bakugo se sentó otra vez cuando la recibió. La abrió y se bebió presumiblemente media lata.

Kirishima le dio sorbos a la suya. Realmente no era el mejor sabor del mundo para él, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Bakugo acabó de beberse la lata, y ahora si volteó a verlo.

―Bien. Hagámoslo.

―¿Aquí? ¿En la playa?

Y otra vez desvió su mirada y se lanzó de espaldas. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba el beso como confirmación: estaba casi seguro de haberlo averiado.

Encontró su punto débil.

Podía aguantar pelear contra tipos mayores, más fuertes, más poderosos, que lo superaban en número, pero no podía soportar a Kirishima insinuándosele.

No podía reprimir su sonrisa a esas alturas.

El viento seguía alborotando su cabello lacio, así que optó por tirarlo todo hacia atrás, para despejar su rostro, y volvió a apoyar su codo en la arena para poder ver a Bakugo de cerca. Sus ojos rojos se movieron del cielo oscuro a los suyos, y esta vez no los apartó.

Cuando se acercó a él lentamente, Bakugo vio sus labios, exhaló y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Lo besó, suave en un principio, y fue la lengua de Bakugo la que pasó primero por sus labios. Sonrió contra sus labios, y supo que esa sería su sensación preferida desde ahora. Más el sonido que hacían sus bocas al separarse y volver a juntarse con ansias.

Cuando quiso levantarse, Bakugo se incorporó junto a él, poniendo la mano sobre su nuca de forma posesiva, sin permitirle acabar con eso.

Kirishima no se quejó.

Y cuando quiso ir más lejos, y puso su mano sobre su cintura, Bakugo se alejó, y su mirada le hizo sentir a Kirishima como si se hubiese pasado.

―¿Todo bien?

Bakugo asintió, y se acercó a él, a apoyar su frente contra su cuello, en una acción a la que Kirishima no le encontró sentido.

Puso su mano en su cuello, y acarició su cabello.

―¿Qué tienes? ―trataba de ver su rostro, pero Bakugo seguía contra su pecho, y luego lo abrazó, sujetando su camiseta por su espalda, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

―No quiero irme. ―confesó.

Kirishima supo, por el tinte que tenía su voz, que estaba siendo sincero al decirle eso. Y a pesar de que se sintió contento por la confesión, no podía permitir que se sintiera de ese modo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería que se sintiera mal, y se sentía inútil al no saber cómo animarlo.

―Tampoco yo. ―dijo, soltando una risa totalmente carente de emoción.

Bakugo volvió a subir su rostro, esta vez frente a él, y lo besó. Luego se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en él como si fuera una almohada, tomando sus brazos y obligándolo a ponerlos a su alrededor.

Kirishima no acababa de entender por qué la necesidad repentina de afecto, pero no le importó. Sólo se aferró a él y apoyó su mentón entre su cabello rubio, cerrando sus ojos, perdiendo de vista el mar.

Ya no lo necesitaba para encontrar paz.

.

Despertó temprano ese día. Recordó que se quedó con Bakugo hasta que apenas podían mantenerse despiertos, y se habían ido a dormir sólo cuando Kirishima se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Bakugo no podían estar más heladas. Además, al estar frente al mar, la brisa poco a poco humedecía sus ropas, y acabó por convencerlo de irse a dormir adentro.

Luego de ducharse, vestirse y volver a salir, le llamó la atención que la puerta de Bakugo siguiera cerrada.

Golpeó. Y como no escuchó respuestas, se metió de todos modos.

Bakugo estaba completamente cubierto con las mantas, con más de las que necesitaba, y no le puso atención cuando entró.

―Alo. ―Sonrió al caminar junto a su cama, y dejó de hacerlo cuando lo vio. ― ¿Estas bien?

Se puso de cuclillas junto a él y pegó su frente a la suya. Entonces volvió a reír.

―Cállate, idiota. Me duele la cabeza.

―Te resfriaste. ―dijo, entre carcajadas. ―Eres un idiota, te dije que entraras.

―¡Quería quedarme contigo!

―¡Ibas a estar conmigo también adentro!

―¡No grites! ¡Me duele! ―gritó.

Kirishima volvió a reírse. No superaría jamás a ese chico.

―Muévete. ―se puso de pie y le hizo el gesto con las manos.

―Te voy a contagiar.

―¿Prefieres que me vaya? ―hizo ademán de irse, y Bakugo lo tomó de la manga. ¡Jamás se aburriría de hacer eso!

―Eres un idiota. ―Lo volvió a insultar.

Kirishima sonrió, asumiéndose. Se quitó la chaqueta y esperó a que Bakugo se moviera para acostarse a su lado.

―Oye… estás que ardes. ―bromeó. Un golpe de puño contra su pecho en respuesta, y cuando lo miró, Bakugo enseguida pareció arrepentirse del golpe, que no había sido fuerte, y se acercó a acurrucarse junto a él. Kirishima enseguida se lo permitió. ―Espera, ¿Eres aún más adorable ahora? Deberías enfermarte más seguido.

―Cierra la boca.

―Ok.

―…te quiero.

―¿Qué?

Bakugo no respondió. Kirishima había escuchado la primera vez.

―Te amo. ―le susurró en respuesta, y sonrió al ver cómo el rostro de Bakugo volvía a ocultarse entre las mantas, avergonzado.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, por fin le permitió levantarse a preparar algo de comida, la cual le llevó a la cama, y le obligó a acostarse otra vez con él cuando Kirishima le dijo que nunca se enfermaba. Entonces se durmió, un montón de veces, a ratos, hasta que la luz afuera era casi nula.

Así fue, más o menos, su último día en la playa: acurrucados puertas adentro.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kirishima sentía todo demasiado irreal.

Habían llegado ahí siendo amigos, y ahora Bakugo dormía sobre su pecho, después de pasar el día anterior juntos, todo el día, y comieron y durmieron como si vivieran juntos también. Lo extrañaría horrores cuando volvieran.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y ya tenían que levantarse para irse.

Le tomó un buen rato lograr despertar a Bakugo y que este no lo mandara a volar.

Comenzó dándole besos en las mejillas, y ocultó su rostro. Luego lo sopló, y Bakugo le mandó un manotazo. Y cuando lo destapó, volvió a acurrucarse más abajo y dándole la espalda.

Suspiró. Optó por darle besos en el cuello, sabiendo que iba a darle vergüenza, y Bakugo se dio vuelta hacia él.

―¿Por qué no te vas? ―gruñó.

―¿Y dejarte sólo? No puedo.

―Entonces báñate primero y déjame dormir.

―Eso es… está bien.

Eso incluía bañarse, vestirse, preparar comida, y todo esto mientras Bakugo seguía dormido plácidamente. No negaba sentir algo de envidia al pasar por afuera del cuarto y verlo así.

Aunque… estaba bien. Era en parte su culpa que se hubiera resfriado.

Fue a golpear su puerta para que se incorporara cuando entró con el desayuno.

Bakugo se sentó en el colchón, bostezando, y se pusieron a comer. Las tostadas estaban algo menos quemadas que las veces anteriores.

―No quiero irme. Me quedaría una semana.

Kirishima sentía esa calidez cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso. Para él, no era difícil decir ese tipo de cosas. Pero sabía que para Bakugo si.

―Esto va a sonar absurdo, pero… ¿Te gustan los hombres? ―se atrevió a preguntar. En realidad, la pregunta llevaba bastante en su mente, pero al decirlo, y ver la expresión de Bakugo, listo para gritarle que era idiota, sus planes cambiaban. ―Wowowow. Espera. Obvio si, ya. Pero… es sólo por saber. Si es de siempre, o sólo los chicos, o yo…

Ahora si pareció entender a lo que se refería, porque su expresión cambió. Sonrió, y luego hizo una mueca, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al volver a tirarse de espaldas en la cama.

―¿En serio quieres tener esa conversación?

Kirishima asintió.

―¿Si? Digo, si quieres si.

Bakugo palmeó la cama a su lado.

―Apoya tus pelos de mierda al lado mío. Aunque no esperes nada concreto.

Sonrió. Kirishima sintió sus entrañas derretirse al verlo. Revisó la hora en el reloj que había en el muro. Tenían tiempo. No demasiado, pero el bus salía a las ocho y Kirishima necesitaba esa charla.

Le daba curiosidad saber si a Bakugo le gustaban los chicos, las chicas, ambos, o en realidad ninguno. No tenía idea. Kirishima siempre tuvo clarísimo que le gustaban los chicos. Al menos, desde que hizo la diferencia entre aspirar a ser masculino, a admirarlo de forma… poco normal. La fuerza, la valentía, incluso la violencia y las palabras. Y todo eso era Bakugo, y era indescriptible la forma en que cayó por él cuando lo conoció.

Así que se recostó a su lado, luego de tirar la bandeja debajo de la cama, y volteó para ponerle atención.

―A ver… en realidad no me interesa. Digo, me interesas. Incluso antes, y ahora me doy cuenta. Todo era exactamente igual antes de este jodido paseo, si hablamos de… sentimientos. ―aquella palabra la dijo algo bajo. En serio le complicaba. ―Pero el resto… no lo sé. Mi cerebro no estaba tan fundido cuando esto no tenía nombre. No sirvo para esto, ¿sabes?

―Me hice una idea.

Recibió un golpe en el pecho antes de que Bakugo siguiera hablando.

―Nunca me pregunté qué tipo de persona quería a mi lado porque nunca necesité a nadie. Pero… no quiero decir ninguna mierda cursi ahora, pero quiero ser sincero porque tu lo eres conmigo, así que lo diré: me gusta estar contigo, disfruto estar a solas contigo, te extraño cuando no estás, te necesito, y te quiero de mi lado. Eres fuerte, entiendes las cosas, respetas lo que soy y por eso tienes esa mirada y esa maldita sonrisa para mí siempre. Ya no sé que decir. Odio esto.

―Te pusiste rojo.

―¡Te odio bastante en estos momentos! ¡No estás ayudando!

―Te amo.

―Lo sé.

―No puedo creer que no vayas a decirlo.

―¿Tengo que?

―Lo merezco después de que babeaste mi camiseta toda la noche.

―¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Iba a darme frío si te quitaba de encima.

En realidad, si. Cuando dormía con Bakugo no le daba frío, así que no endurecía su cuerpo. Además de que Bakugo lo usaba de almohada, así que tampoco podría.

―¿Entonces? ¿Estás conforme?

Kirishima lo pensó un momento. Sinceramente, no esperaba que le dijera tanto.

―Bueno… "esto" aún no tiene nombre.

―¿Y qué?

―Tú dijiste. Que esto antes no tenía… ah, da igual.

Bakugo hizo una mueca. Había dicho que su mente no estaba tan confusa antes, cuando aquello no tenía nombre. Pero nada había cambiado, ¿no? En… ese sentido. Seguían siendo amigos. Que dormían juntos, se besaban y se llevaban el desayuno a la cama. Pero… amigos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y se sentaron rápido en la cama. Intercambiaron una mirada, y la voz de su madre gritó desde el comedor.

―¡Katsuki! ¿Siguen aquí? ―y ahora habló a su marido, más bajo. ―Tal vez ya salieron.

―Qué bruja. ―le dijo, antes de levantarse.

Kirishima había tenido un infarto al escuchar la puerta, y que Bakugo hubiera reaccionado como si nada le hacía sentir aún más aprecio por el.

Salió del cuarto, y su madre se acercó a saludarlo. Al menos, eso es lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

―¡Siguen aquí! Pensé que ya se habían ido.

―¿Por qué están aquí?

―Vamos a quedarnos por la semana. Lo pensamos y nos dio envidia. Estás mugroso, ¿Te duchaste?

Kirishima no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Sólo por su carácter amaba a esa mujer, y ahora la amaba aún más al escucharla burlarse de Bakugo.

Se levantó para ir a saludar, y apenas salió del cuarto, su madre lo vio, gritó y le dio un codazo a su pareja.

―¡Ha! ¡Te lo dije!

―Tú ganas. ―Su padre no parecía emocionado en lo absoluto. ―Masaru. Un gusto.

―Hola. ―se acercó a darle la mano. ―Kirishima Eijiro.

―Te ves más pequeño con el cabello hacia abajo. ―dijo su madre, y luego sonrió hacia su hijo. ―Hicimos una apuesta, y yo dije que dormían juntos.

―¿¡Ah!? ―Bakugo volteó hacia su padre. ―¿Te prestaste para eso?

―No seas llorón. ―su madre seguía divertida con la situación. ―¿No tienen que irse pronto?

Kirishima miró la hora. Tenían que salir ya.

―Bakugo.

―Voy. No tardo. ―Se metió al cuarto y cruzó al baño con una toalla.

Suspiró.

―¿Y si están juntos? ―le preguntó Mitsuki.

―No lo molestes. ―terció Masaru, y Kirishima lo agradeció enormemente.

―¿Van a quedarse, entonces? ―les preguntó. Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, y no supo por qué estaba tan nervioso.

―Si. Pero nos vamos el viernes, si quieren volver.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó. Mitsuki asintió. Definitivamente iban a volver el próximo fin de semana. ―Oh, una señora que vive cerca dijo que fueran a verla, pero no se su nombre.

―Señora que vive cerca… ¡¿sigue viva!?

―Amor… ―Masaru hizo el intento por que no dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero fracasó.

―¿Qué? Esa mujer es vieja desde que vengo aquí.

Kirishima comenzó a reír, recibiendo la mirada extrañada de ambos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Ella lo miraba, y acabó por contagiarse con su risa.

―Nada, es sólo que Katsuki dijo lo mismo cuando la vio.

Era la misma personalidad, y se le hacía muy divertido escucharla hablar.

También se dio cuenta del retorcijón de estómago que sintió al llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez, y sonrió. Se sentía eufórico, frente a sus padres, esperando a que se duchara para volver juntos a la escuela. Podía definitivamente acostumbrarse a eso.

Bakugo abrió la puerta, toalla en la cintura y cabello estilando, y pasó directo al cuarto.

Kirishima recordó la bandeja que había tirado en el piso.

―Voy a ordenar unas cosas. ―se excusó.

―Claro. ―respondió Masaru.

Kirishima fue a buscar la bandeja, tratando de no mirar directo a Bakugo, quien estaba desnudo sentado en la cama y sonrió al verlo sonrojarse.

Tomó la bandeja y salió, para al menos dejar limpio.

―¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Está generación no sabe lavar los trastes?

Mistuki estaba gritándole, e incluso se sintió feliz de que lo estuviera regañando. Se sintió aceptado, o algo así.

Y estaba en todo su derecho: tenían el lavaplatos hecho un desastre, y la torre de tazas, platos y ollas llegaba bien arriba.

―¡Lo siento! Dejaré todo limpio ahora.

―De acuerdo. ―volteó a asomarse en su cuarto. ―¡Katsuki, apúrate y ayuda a tu novio!

―¡No mires, bruja!

Kirishima sonrió. Sonrió cuando Bakugo salió a ayudarlo, cuando lo vio ignorar a sus padres al salir y siguió dedicándole sonrisas mientras caminaban, riéndose de vez en cuando de su rostro malhumorado.

―Tus padres son geniales.

―¿No, no lo son?

―Podría escuchar a tu madre todo el día.

―Eso es porque tu poder también cubre aguantar ese carácter.

―…si. Tengo un diploma por ti.

―Ha.

―Te amo

―Seguro.

―¿Me amas?

―Te mataré.

―Tomaré eso como un si.

―Haz lo que quieras, si al final… ¡¿Por qué estás sonriendo?!

Kirishima no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le hizo un placaje para abrazarlo con fuerza, lo levantó del suelo y volvió a dejarlo antes de que lo hiciera explotar.

―¿Eres idiota? Estás demasiado feliz.

―Lo soy, entonces.

―Lo sé. Apúrate.

Kirishima lo vio avanzar, y corrió para alcanzarlo. Tomó su mano, y Bakugo le permitió entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, sin hacer contacto visual.

Volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos, su cabello secándose de a poco y su expresión, entre harto y avergonzado. Amaba que aún no pudiera actuar normal cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

―Nada. ―Volvió a mirar al frente, y presionó suavemente su mano, sólo para recordarle que, en su situación, lo menos que podía hacer era quejarse porque lo miraba. ―Eres adorable cuando te pongo nervioso.

―Te odio.

―Claro que si, hombre.

* * *

 _N.A.: Podría seguir agregando líneas a esto día tras día tal como lo llevo haciendo pero soy tan mierda que se me va el hilo y esto va a terminar en cualquier cosa. Eso, me dan mucho hype._

* * *

 _ **04/03/18**_

 _ **Colina 1**_


End file.
